Saksjaowie
Saksjaowie is one of the many Nations from the NSC-continent. NSC stands for Nation Song Contest, which is based on the Eurovision Song Contest. The NSC is held on the forums of http://www.esctoday.com where they have their own sub-forum. Saksjaowie was founded by forummember Misterb More info about NSC: http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/NSC Geography The capital city of Saksjaowie is Grynjowie. Other cities in Saksjaowie: * North: Hilvjus, Zwojioe. * Central: Chowiejo, Assej. * South: Sveri, Sakz, Nedejao, Magnijo. The population of Saksjaowie are named: Tje Saksj, the official language is Saksjii and is from Germanic origins. Other languages that are spoken are English, Swedish and Spanish. Neighbour countries of Saksjaowie: * North: Spila, Escotia. * East: Giggshood. * South: Medina, Venera. * West: Maccha-Brugia. STV STV (Saksjaowien TeleVision) is the public broadcaster of Saksjaowie and is the most watched TV station. NSC5 was the first show that's been aired live on STV. Saksjaowie @ NSC NSC Congratulations: Participant: Yuna Ito - Precious Ranking: 9th Statistics Points awarded * Final only # Adamsburg: 50 # Arjastan: 50 # Tomstria: 38 # Gabriel: 37 # Shamitri: 33 # Giggshood: 33 # Phinechendza: 28 # Begonia: 27 # Maccha-Brugia: 26 # Escotia: 25 # Xorientia: 23 # Instir: 20 # Salona: 18 # Noizeland: 16 # Rotterdamus: 16 # Spila: 16 # Venera: 14 # Zombira: 14 # Scorpionia: 13 # Saint Joe & Southgulfia: 12 # Lolee: 12 # Ugaly: 12 # United States of Carmen: 12 # Manoma: 12 # Reym-L-Dneurb: 12 # Vedatistan: 12 # Sunland: 11 # Mountbatten Island: 10 # Bokia: 10 # Calypso: 10 # Halito: 10 # Medina: 9 # Alinta: 9 # Vorhota: 9 # Lyapunovia: 9 # Romeria: 8 # Galatland: 8 # Prasia: 8 # Andromeda: 7 # Swelatie: 7 # Maccha-Bently: 6 # LetohOikot: 5 # Magna Grecia: 5 # Lost Isle: 4 # Mooseland: 4 # Sunoma: 4 # Astoria: 3 # Comino: 3 # Hibernia: 3 # Elennia: 3 # Halito: 2 # Manotto: 2 * Last Update: 20-Dec-07 Points recieved * Final only # Begonia: 41 # Maccha-Brugia: 33 # Reym-L-Dneurb: 32 # Arjastan: 31 # Adamsburg: 30 # Giggshood: 27 # Escotia: 26 # Xorientia: 26 # Hibernia: 26 # Rotterdamus: 26 # Lyapunovia: 25 # Astoria: 21 # Noizeland: 21 # Swelatie: 20 # Bokia: 16 # Instir: 16 # Yaponesia: 15 # Comino: 15 # Galataland: 15 # Gabriel: 14 # Ugaly: 14 # Shamitri: 12 # Mountbatten Island: 12 # Maccha-Bently: 11 # Tomstria: 11 # Vorhota: 11 # United States of Carmen: 9 # Belvist: 9 # Mooseland: 9 # Effiland: 8 # Alinta: 8 # Prasia: 8 # Sunoma: 8 # Lost Isle: 7 # Phinechendza: 6 # Romeria: 6 # Lolee: 6 # Andromeda: 5 # Sunland: 5 # Halito: 5 # Astique: 4 # Manotto: 3 # Altharia: 3 # Venera: 2 # St. Joe & Southgulfia: 2 # Blondania: 1 # Spila: 1 * Last Update: 20-Dec-07 Category:nations Category: northern continent nations Category: landlocked nations